


Irresistible Apparently

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), not season 5 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After meeting Lotor for the first time, Keith is thrown into an unwanted estrus. Lotor is Shook™





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE:  
> I was high when I wrote this so if something doesn't make sense, that's why.

Keith could feel himself getting wet at the sight of Lotor. 

He had to clench his thighs forcefully to try and keep anyone from smelling him and his pheromones. 

He bit his lip and held back a whimper as he hit the point of no return. All that had happened was Lotor being in Keith's presence, and in less than 20 minutes, he had thrown Keith right into heat. 

He was in the room that Lotor was being questioned in. The paladins, and a few marmoras were also in the room, but Keith didn't really wanna focus on them. 

Fortunately, the suit was made to hold back scents. But as slick started dripping down his thighs, and his knees started to shake, he had less and less faith in the fabric. 

Before anyone could even get a scent at the pheromones, Keith let out a high pitched whimper. 

All eyes in the room went to Keith. Including Lotors. His eyes locked with his own, and Keith nearly let out a startled cry as he had an orgasm, completely untouched. 

He couldn't hide the tiny breaths he let out, his heart was beating like a hummingbird. But eventually they looked away. 

His thighs were absolutely drenched, his nipples were a blushing pink and erect. 

He could feel a few eyes on him, but again, his only focus was Lotor. 

And then Allura had an argument with shiro. In which case, her eyes left Lotor. 

Meaning said man was able to focus his gaze directly on Keith. 

The boys legs shook as Lotors eyes trailed from bottom to top, finally meeting Keith's eyes. 

For the second time, Keith came untouched, and nothing could prevent the whimper building in his throats from coming out. 

"Keith? Are you okay..?" Pidge glanced over at the boy, clearly concerned. 

He paid no attention to her. He kept his gaze locked with Lotors, feeling himself about to climax again. 

He could see that Lotor was aroused, but he wanted to smell it. So he pulled down his hood and let his mask slip off, unleashing his outrageously potent heat scent for everyone to inhale. 

He let out a cry as the aroma of lotors pheromones attacked him. He felt himself cum again, this time dropping to his knees. His eyes never left Lotors. 

The others crowded around him, in panic mode and unsure of what to do. 

Finally, shiro noticed where Keith's gaze was directed. He went into protective mode at the sight of a wide eyed Lotor hungrily taking in Keith's figure. 

Turns out, Keith had thrown Lotor into a rut as well.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't much you could do to stop an alpha in rut, which is why it was so unbelievably noble of Lotor to be able to restrain himself. 

"Get. Him. Out." He hissed through his teeth, trying almost unsuccessfully to keep from looking at the boy in heat. 

Everyone in the room that wasn't an alpha struggled to do just that, but Keith put up a bit of a fight. A snarl and a hiss was thrown at anyone who dared to try and remove him. He didn't want just any alpha, he wanted Lotor. 

At this point, he was lost in the heat. He was delirious from lust, and the only way to clear his head was to sit on lotors knot. 

He moaned at the thought, making everyone around him even more uncomfortable than before, if that was even possible. 

The scent of panic flitted through the room as Lotor began to dig his claws into his palm in an attempt to stop himself. Clearly, he was having trouble controlling himself. 

It was almost pathetic really, Keith thought. That he hadn't even spoken a word to the prince, and somehow he had managed to make Keith lose his mind. 

As expected, Lotor eventually lost himself to the rut, and he made his way over to the quivering omega. It would've been much harder for him to do so if Keith hadn't been trying so desperately to get to him as well. 

He broke free from hunks hold on him, and made a break towards Lotor. He landed on his knees in front of the alpha, and began nuzzling his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. 

Keith was swiftly grabbed and pulled to stand, in order for Lotor to scent him. Keith gladly bared his neck for him. 

There wasn't much the paladins could do except watch as the two men fell into an instinctual reproduction haze. 

Seeing as there was nothing they could do about it, the team members waited outside the door for the first wave of erustrus to pass. 

"What is your name, precious?" Lotors voice was like a chime of bells, flittering through Keith's ears. 

"K-keith." He gurgled out. He itched to pull off his clothing and present himself to the prince. 

"An exquisite name for an exquisite beauty." Lotor said in between nibbles on Keith's ear. 

The smaller boy keened and let himself fall into Lotors arms. He felt himself being placed on the floor, surprisingly gentle. 

All of the sudden, Keith was struck with an ounce of clarity. 

His eyes shot open, and his immediate response was to hit Lotor in the stomach. Hard. 

The prince grunted in pain and drew back from Keith in shock. 

"What the hell am I doing? You're the fucking Galran prince, why did I do that?" Keith hyperventilated. 

The impact from Keith's fist gave Lotor some sense as well. "You're in heat, and I'm the first real alpha you've come across. Its understandable."

Keith narrowed his eyes at the arrogant man. What kind of idiot would believe that? But the heat coiling in his gut begged to differ. 

"Fuck..." Keith felt himself leaking even more, and the urge to get naked had hit its peak. 

He unzipped the body suit, and peeled it from his skin. In seconds, the boy had managed to deprive himself of all decency, as well as his dignity. He lost that the second he got on all fours in front of Lotor. 

The raven haired boy whimpered as he heard footsteps and a thud, signaling that Lotor was now kneeling behind him. 

The prince let his finger run over Keith's entrance, in a cruel attempt to tease him. 

Keith cried out in very real pain as the heat in his gut began devouring his senses, screaming commands at him. 'Get on a knot, now'. 

Lotor growled as the rut took control again, and wasted no more time fooling around. 

Keith screamed when Lotor plunged into him, turning the lustful ache into pure pleasure. 

"So tight... My, my. You've never done this before, have you?"

Keith bit his lip, refusing to answer. His refusal was met with another thrust into him, stealing a gasp from Keith's throat. 

"Yes, I'm a virgin!" He cried out, lowering his head to the floor. 

Keith choked on a breath when he heard Lotor chuckle. "Oh, I can assure you, 'keith', you are most certainly NOT a virgin."

The witty reply was followed by another toe curling thrust.

Lotor did take the boys answer into consideration though. The floor wasn't an ideal place to lose your virginity.

And since Lotor did consider himself a gentleman, he decided to lift Keith against the wall. The boy latched onto Lotors shoulders as the prince held carefully onto his thighs. 

Keith threw his head back as Lotor began pistoning in and out of him forcefully. With Keith's neck newly exposed, Lotor started to suck on the delicate skin that lay there. 

Tears poured down the boys face as he came for the fourth time. This one was earth shattering, Keith thought. Though, they weren't on earth anymore. 

"That's right, come for me beautiful." Lotor grunted into Keith's neck, out of breath. 

Keith cried harder as he felt the knot begin to form inside him, drawing him closer to his fifth orgasm. 

The force with which Lotor fucked Keith into the wall should've broken it. Keith was definitely going to have bruises. 

Lotor pumped his hips in record time, the obscene sound of skin against skin filled the room, making Keith even hotter. 

Keith let out a high pitched moan as Lotor fucked his knot fully into him, and planted his seed inside of Keith. 

Lotor let out a deep growl of ecstasy. It had been a long time since he had had an omega. There had simply been no time, busy with quintessence research and whatnot.

"Fuck." Keith let his head hit the wall in regret. Not even an hour into negotiation with the former emperor pro tem of the Galra empire, and he had managed to somehow end up with the mans knot inside him. 

He could only imagine how the paladins and blades felt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was high when I wrote this. I didn't edit it or even look it over. JUST TAKE IT


End file.
